My Darkness My Sonic Fantiction
by Celinxv
Summary: Chelvin wishes for something better and gets more than he bargins for when he gets sucked through a portal in the middle of the night and gets dumped in Mobius.Chapter 3 is now up,please review.
1. Chapter 1: Games and Portals don't mix

_Chelvin: This is my first submission for , so I hope you enjoy this_

_Sonic: You better do that disclaimer first_

_Chelvin: Oh yeah… -Searches for disclaimer-_

_Sonic: -sighs and runs off-_

_Chelvin: Okay found it…I do not own any of the Sonic characters, they are all copyright to Sega. But I do own Chelvin (Me), Eluna and the fanfic._

* * *

"Come on, why don't you die already?" I groaned as I played Sonic Heroes, the last stage to be exact and I was fighting Metal Sonic in his Metal Overlord form. And the said boss was currently throwing Airships at me, well okay, not exactly me, but Super Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. I switched to Knuckles and used his meteor fist ability where he threw huge balls of lava at the enemy to destroy the Airships which the boss was throwing at me. The boss stopped and flew off again, I switched back to Sonic and used their team ability, and finally after 10 minutes of fighting that boss, he finally blew up and fell.

"Yes, finally" I said as I done a brief victory dance around my room. And after watching the final clip and Amy once again chasing Sonic I turned off my Gamecube and TV. It was late, and I needed to go to bed as I had school in the morning. After undressing and removing my glasses, I slowly got into bed.

'_Sometimes I wish something like that would happen to me, something that would change my life…' I thought as I closed my eyes…_

I woke up, something was not right and I had a bad feeling in my gut, and these bad feelings of mine were generally right. It was very windy in my room, and most of my school papers were blowing around the room. And the strange thing was that I thought my windows were closed. I slowly got out of bed and checked my windows, and they were shut.

"Okay…that's strange…" I said to myself, and suddenly a portal of blinding light appeared in my room, blinding me. I felt myself being blown off my feet and into the portal. The portal felt like I was going down a crazy rollercoaster and was very windy, the speed of the portal made me ill. Then I was tossed out of the other end, and I was overlooking a forest from bird's eye view.

"a forest and I'm…uh oh…oh sh-!!" I never had the chance to finish that sentence since I had started to fall very rapidly to the ground, and also started to feel a bit funny. The next thing I know I rammed right into the ground, and backed out…

* * *

_Chelvin: Well that's it for the first chapter._

_Sonic: Yeah, that fall had got to hurt…_

_Chelvin: You only came back a second ago as I was finishing my fan fic -Glares at Sonic- _

_Sonic: And?_

_Chelvin: Some co-host you are… -sighs-_

_Sonic: Anyways readers never play Sonic games after 11 o'clock, strange things might happen to you._

_Chelvin: Like anyone will believe you?_

_Sonic: …_

_Chelvin: Anyways please review, and I'll write the next chapter if I get one._

_Sonic: Yeah please, otherwise he'll be out of a job -Points at Chelvin-_

_Chelvin Anyways see you -angrily throws some random object at Sonic- _


	2. Chapter 2: What then Hell!

Chelvin: I'm back, with the new chapter for my Sonic fanfic.

Sonic: Yeah and a new screw loose…

Chelvin: Glares frozen daggers at Sonic And what is that suppose to mean?!

Sonic: It means that you're nuts.

Chelvin: I better start this before I kill him…Just as a reminder, I do not own any of the Sonic characters, they are all copyright to Sega. But I do own Chelvin (Me), Eluna and the fanfic.

Sonic: If you could, but you'll still have to catch me first. Grins

--

I slowly got my senses back…man that hurt…I slowly opened my heavy eyelids found myself on my back. Amazingly enough I was still alive, by all accounts I should be dead now, but yet again I was on my back in the middle of what seemed a very dense forest. I was convinced that I was still alive since I was still able I feel pain. With effort I managed to sit up, and placed one hand on my head, trying to soothe the splitting headache I was beginning to get. Was it me or did something feel very wrong, I idlely brushed some leaves out of my long, corded hair, funny I didn't remember having long hair like that, nor did I remember wearing mitten-like gloves. I got up, and instantly noticed that I was nowhere as tall as I used to be. What the hell was going on. I briefly glanced at my hands, and froze almost immediately. I was wearing a pair of white mitten-like gloves, they had three white metal spikes where the hollows of my knuckles were and the glove itself was made out of some kind of super strong nylon/cotton done in a mesh-like threading, I knew that much because I was pretty good when it came to sewing and making things out of cloth. I defiantly remembered not wearing gloves like these, and quickly looked at my arms, they were covered in a creamy brown fur…there was something about fur that wasn't supposed be there, I stared blankly at my furry arm for what must be two minutes before I realized it. I now remembered, I didn't have fur. I quickly looked over the rest of my body. I noticed I was still wearing clothing, but my clothes had also changed. I was wearing a violet-red sleeveless jumper top, it had a large (well at least it looked big to me) silvery zipper running in the middle of it like a coat or jacket. I was also wearing a pair of cameo-like jeans, they were black at the top, then at my knees where it seemed that extensions for my jeans so they went down to just above my ankles, it also had about six pockets on it. I had a pair of blue, white and black shoes, blue was the primary colour of the shoes, there were three stripes of white running from the top of my shoes to the bottom and the black went in a arch at the heel of the shoe, the top part of the shoe were the strap-like lasses were, it was a lighter blue. I brought my new hands to my face and felt my new muzzle, it was short and my nose which now had taken it's residence at the end of my muzzle was damp, like a dog's or something. And I slowly moved my hand to the top of my head, my hair was now shoulder-length and it had white bands around several of the cords of hair I had, at the front, there were far shorter cords which spiked up slightly, giving it a almost tomahawk style, but it was far messier. I give a rather loud yelp, it, given my current situation, was currently better than yelling my head off in an unknown forest.

"W-what the hell happened to me" I said to myself, I kinda had a habit to talk to myself, although I thought there was nothing wrong with that, my mum on the other hand was different, she though I had gone crazy when I started to talk to myself but I found it easier to assemble my thoughts that way, sometimes…this was one of those times. I instantly noticed that my voice was a few octaves higher than it was supposed to be, it made me sound slightly younger, but now much, if I had to guess I would say about two, possibly three years younger than it was supposed to be. I looked up to see that several branches had broken on my landing, or impact, though the latter seems more adapt description.

"Okay, I'm in an unknown forest and I've just been turned into a Sonic the Hedgehog character, and enchilada to be exact…Man, why do these things always happen to me?" I said to myself, shouting the latter part of the sentence in frustration. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself, okay, since there is no visible path, I guess I'll go this way and walked straight ahead. I weaved through the undergrowth of the forest, but a jungle was starting to sound a much better description for these place. I wiped the sweat of my brow, okay, I was lost, slightly tried and frustrated beyond belief, the only way it could possibly get any worst was if it was…Thunder echoed nearby to echo what I was about to say and in a matter of minutes it was pouring down with rain, thunder and lightning.

"Me and my big mouth, I just had to say it didn't I?" I groaned loudly now almost fully soaked by the rainstorm. I ran through the dense forest, the quicker I got out of this place the quicker I could find some kind of shelter. I was too concerned with the rain that I didn't notice that I was running almost three times faster than usual. I soon made it to a clear cliff side, it was clear of the dense forest there were a few trees in the large clearing, and the eastern part of it was a cliff. I cautiously looked over the edge, now it possible no way in hell could get worst, I was soaked through and if I didn't get out of the rain soon, end up with a cold, I was lost in a place I've never seen, nor been too. The only way it could possibly get worst was if Eggman suddenly turned up in the clearing…

'_Maybe I could glide down, that is if I can' _I thought, before I felt something wrong, really wrong. Suddenly, the said mad scientist , villain who wanted to kill Sonic and his friends and take over the world appeared behind me in his infamous hovercraft thing which he rode around in, with the different that it was the Sonic X model and a glass dome and extended out of the hovercraft, protecting him from the very bad storm.

"Well, look what we got here" he said making me jump twice as higher as I thought I could, and I spun around to glare at him, I knew that voice anyway, after watching the Sonic X series and played the Sonic Adventure and Sonic Heroes games, you would memorize the kind of voice Eggman had.

"Eggman?!…what are you doing here"I replied with mild venom in my voice, as he chucked evilly.

"Well I guess you know me, but who are you?" he asked darkly, if he thought I was as manipulative as Knuckles, he had another thing coming, I thought I might as well humour him with my name.

"I'm Chelvin…Darkholme" I said after a small amount of thought, I decide to use a fake surname cause, it plainly sounded better than my normal one and it sounded like the other's surnames, just plain strange. I was tense though, knowing Eggman, he was about to unleash on of his latest 'killer' robot at me, I just hoped that I was stronger than I had been if it did come down to that.

"Well now that we know each other maybe, you'll like t-"

"Not interested, Eggman" I said cutting the maniac off, though I could of predicted what he was going to say, he would ask me to help him and that 'help' was probably aimed at a curtain blue hedgehog, his friends and the Chaos Emeralds. Eggman looked like he was about to shoot steam out of his ears, because I had cut him off and denied him.

"You fool!, you think you can walk over me like that?, I'll destroy you, you insolent enchilada!" He shouted his veins showing clearly on his bald head. He pressed a random button on his hovercraft and something big fell out of the sky. It landed with a massive boom, and the rain washed down the said thing. It was about 10 foot tall, over two-three times bigger than me. It had a massive machine gun on it's right arm and a missile launcher on the other, it walked on two thick and powerful looking legs. It's head had was a cylinder shape with a what looked like a eye in it's centre. It was impressive, but most likely, like Eggman's other robots would me easy to destroy, well at least I hoped so.

--

Chelvin: How did you like that? It's twice as long as my last chapter Grins

Sonic: -Snores-

Chelvin: Sonic, wake up you lazy bum! -Throws his pen at the slumbering hedgehog-

Sonic: -Is hit my Chelvin's pen and wakes up- What going on?

Chelvin: What kind of co-host are you supposed to be Sonic?!

Sonic: One that would rather be eaten alive by termites than be here, besides who agreed to this?

Chelvin: You did -Shows him is contract which he sign willingly-

Sonic: -looks stupidified- Ohh…I wish I hadn't, you're so boring that I think I'll die of boredom…

Chelvin: Sonic, one more wise crack for you and I'll make sure that I "give slip" your location to Amy and I'll make sure that you can't run away.

Sonic: You wouldn't dare… -looks terrified-

Chelvin: Try me… -Insert evil look here-

Sonic: You couldn't do it, since she'll probably smash you to death with that hammer of hers.

Chelvin: And you were the one who came willingly as I recall.

Sonic: …wise ass author.

Chelvin: says he… -glares at Sonic-

Sonic: well at least I don't live in a run down dump -smirks-

Chelvin: That's it Sonic, you've crossed the line that time! -reaches into his deck's draw-

Sonic: please I'll like to see you try to do something to me to fulfil your threat…

Chelvin: -Throws random bomb at Sonic-

Sonic: -Is blasted by the bomb and rendered unconscious-

Chelvin: Now part two of my threat -Picks up his phone and calls a certain pink hedgehog-

Amy(On phone): Hello?

Chelvin: Hi, it's Amy right?

Amy(On phone): yeah, who are you and what do you want?

Chelvin: I know where Sonic is, or rather where he'll be in a hour or so…

Amy(On phone): Sonic?! Where is he? -is excited-

Chelvin: He'll be at the green hill hospital -insert evil smirk here-

Amy(On phone): Oh my god is Soni-kun okay?

Chelvin: Well he got blasted by a bomb thrown by a evil Eggman fan girl

Amy(On phone): Who is she, I'll kill her! -Swings her Piko-Piko Hammer around-

Chelvin: I have no idea…

Amy(On phone): okay, I'll head there right away, bye! -Hangs up and rushes out of the door-

Chelvin: Okay, I better call an ambulance for Sonic… -Gestures to the burned and badly damaged blue hedgehog- I'll see you guys later, and please review, but no flames please. Ideas are also welcome!


	3. Chapter 3: The Eggspolsion II

Chelvin: okay, here's the next chapter for my Darkness, and while Sonic is recovering from the bomb I threw at him last time, Tails has offered to fill in.

Tails: Hiya everyone

Chelvin: Anyways lets get this on the road. Tails, would you be so kind to do the disclaimer?

Tails: Sure, Chelvin does not own any of the Sonic characters, they are all copyright to Sega. But he does own Chelvin (Me), Eluna and the fanfic, enjoy!

--

**Last Time: Chelvin had woken in the middle of a dense forest as a creamy brown enchilada, and when it started raining, ran into Eggman who had called his robot to destroy him.**

--

Eggman's robot towered above me, and he laughed manically, like he always did.

"Bwhahaha, meet the Eggspoldsion II" he said, obviously confident that he could beat me. I remained silent, for the time being.

"Now crush him Eggspoldsion II!" he commanded the robot, the robot came to life and started to fire at me. I leapt out of the way, barely avoiding the barrage of lasers that it was shooting at me, and charged at it. It noticed this and hit me with one of his metal arms, I felt a shock of pain go through my body and I was send back several feet, where I landed on my rump.

"Bwhahaha, you are no match for the Eggspoldsion II" Eggman said, with a smirk on his face. I got back up, I wasn't down yet.

"I'm not beaten yet Eggman" I replied as I ran towards the machine, it responded with the same barrage of fire as before. I weaved through the lasers, with difficulty and continued towards the robot, a laser caught my shoulder, I grimaced through the stinging pain it left, and forced myself to continue. It swung at me with it's arm again, I jumped onto it's arm barely avoiding the blow and jumped again, landing on it's head. A small gun came out from the top of his head and started to fire at me, I jumped out of the way. The machine lifted it's other arm and shot several missiles at me. I jumped on one, dodge another and landed on a third, from there I jumped off it right at the robot. I curled my hand into a fist, and threw a punch at the gun on it's head, destroying it easily. I was amazed I didn't feel any pain from doing it, and jumped back off it's head. I had managed to do a small amount of damage to it, but it was still too strong. There was no way I could beat it in my current state, I had several cuts, bruises and the laser wound in my right shoulder. I breathed heavily, the robot made no movements, and Eggman was obviously savouring the moment, since it was one of the very few times he's won a fight.

"Now finish him off Eggspoldsion" he said with a manic laugh, I had nowhere left to go a was cornered right on the edge of the cliff.

"_Jump, now!" _shouted an eerily familiar high pitched voice, I faintly heard a motor, in the distance. I decided to take a chance, since I was dead if I didn't jump. I smirked at Eggman briefly, and ran the remaining distance to the edge.

"Don't let him get away!" Eggman shouted. The robot, was shooting lasers at my heels, and by sheer luck missed most of his shot, but I felt another laser go through side. Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to keep going and I jumped. I fell several feet before I felt someone grab my wrist, and a roar of an engine. I grabbed his wrist as well as I slowly looked up. A orangey brown fox had grabbed me, it was Tails. Tails was having a little trouble with flying the plane with one hand, but he was managing.

"Thanks" I thanked him as he continued to pilot the biplane away from Eggman, who was throwing a small fit at the moment.

"Heh, no problem I couldn't leave Eggman to kill you now, could I?" he replied with a smile on his muzzle.

"I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call him Tails" he said introducing himself "what's your name?"

"I'm Chelvin Darkholme, but call me Chelvin" I replied, finally glad that, something good had happened to me.

--

Chelvin: Whew, that's this chapter done. -wipes forehead-

Tails: Wow, I think you did really well. -Is trying to fix Chelvin's constantly breaking down fan from hell-

Chelvin: Heh, thanks Tails. Well please review and stay tuned for the next instalment.

Tails: Yeah, see ya -waves with a screwdriver in his hand-

Chelvin: This was brought to you by the Eggman Empire, or the _cough-_rubbish_-cough _robots for decent prices, including the famous _cough-_murderous_-cough _E-series robots. _(Choose anyone else except him!)_


End file.
